


Tea Time

by ShipInTheOcean



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiddles Kisses, Reader Insert, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInTheOcean/pseuds/ShipInTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom chill out with a cup of tea... which leads to other activities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, this is my first Tom Hiddleston/Reader fan fiction and I haven't written a fan fic in forever. Hope you enjoy <3

It's a cold, drizzly, Sunday afternoon in the middle of January. Tom's been at a photo shoot all day, so the house has been to yourself. 

It has been the slowest day of your life.

You got up early, 7am, to see him off and after that you cleaned the house, had a shower, ate breakfast, finished your coursework, put a wash on and still it had only been an hour or two. You scanned over the living room, searching desperately for something to do. Anything. Your eyes locked on the recording equipment in the corner of the room but you shook your head quickly. Your voice was gravelly and your throat was sore from yet another English cold. 

There was only one thing for it.

Game of Thrones.

Nothing made you feel better than Game of Thrones (except for Tom). Usually you would wait for him to get home but you knew the more you sat around thinking about him, the longer the day would go on. You opened the Season 1 box and started right from the very beginning, feeling less and less sorry for yourself by the minute. 

Before you know it you're back at Ned's infamous death and your eyes water and spill as old wounds are re-opened. The rain is battering the window panes as you sit there, sobbing your heart out. Just as the screen goes black, the door opens and you jump about three feet in the air. You whip your head round and to your relief there is Tom, standing there drenched, using his hands to quickly muss the damp from his curls. 

You practically throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close. He responds eagerly, hands pulling you closer to him by your waist, breathing in the scent of you before reluctantly pulling away. His huge grin suddenly melts into a profile of sincere worry as he swipes a thumb across a lingering tear. 

"What's wrong, darling?" You huff a laugh awkwardly and look at your feet.

"I-It's nothing, honest. Just, I was watching Game of Thrones and Ned..." There's a painful moment of silence before you look up, expecting judgement or mockery. You've known Tom for almost a year now but you still can't help being shy with him sometimes. He is Tom Hiddleston after all. 

Instead, you're greeted with a mischievous grin that you distinctively recognise Loki wearing often. You smile back and then give a pitiful sniff. His thumb moves from your face to cup your whole cheek in his palm.

"Still have that cold, dearest?" You nod. "Cup of tea?"

"Please." 

"Sit yourself down then poppet." Your aching limbs drag you back to the sofa where you slump down dramatically. You hear a slight "ehehe" before the kettle starts to boil.

No cup of tea can even compare to Tom's. You couldn't believe it when he had made you your first ever Tom-cup-of-tea. It was euphoria compared to the ones you made for yourself. 

"Here." he says softly holding your cup out to you, and in his other hand is a cold and flu tablet. You thank him before taking the pill and relaxing into the sofa. Tom disappears into the bedroom.

"Start the next episode!" he yells from the bedroom. You do as he says and relax as the theme starts to play again. Tom comes back into the living room in that infamous grey shirt and some slouchy pajama bottoms. He stretches out with his own brew and you rest your head on his shoulder. By the time the episode is finished your cups are empty, Tom has his head in your lap and you're fiddling with his hair. It's a gentle, warming feeling. It's a lovely reminder that he's all yours. 

As the credits play, his shining eyes connect with yours.

"Tired, baby?" you ask, still stroking his curls back gently.

"Exhausted. They're all lovely people, but all I could think of was how much I wanted to be home with you." You smile gently as he slowly lifts himself from your the cradle of your legs to press a gentle kiss to your lips. You respond instantly. He sits up so he is beside you and turns you round to face him before connecting your lips in a longer, more desperate kiss. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip and you open eagerly for him, before the hot muscle slips inside and starts to expertly discover your mouth for the hundredth time. He licks in all the way to the back corner, teases the roof of your mouth and explores the sensitive inside of your lower lip before feverishly battling with your own tongue. He tastes so strongly of tea, it's intoxicating. You desperately try to absorb more of that amazing taste. More of his scolding mouth. More of him. 

This goes on for quite some time, your tongues wrestling and your bodies molding together. Eventually the ache in the pit of your stomach becomes desperate and your nails grapple at his back through his shirt, exposing his lower back for you to scrape red marks against the pale skin. He breaks the kiss with a mischievous bite to your lower lip.

"I think..." he begins breathlessly, "...that we should take this to the bedroom before we ruin the sofa."

You nod vigorously.

"Agreed."

 


End file.
